


Will You Trust me?

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mild Horror, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae has always suffered from nightmares. But lately, his nightmares have become more revolved around a darkened form with red eyes that kills him. Donghae can’t take it any longer; he’s slowly losing his mind, so he is referred to a therapist. </p>
<p>But that may have been the wrong decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Trust me?

_ Ten Years Old _

 

 

His parents say he’s too old to fear things such as the bogey man, or monsters underneath the bed. But that still doesn’t stop him from checking every inch of his bedroom before he turns off the lights and runs for his bed to hide.

 

Donghae should believe his parents and his older brother that constantly scold him for waking them up in tears, but it’s hard to believe something when it’s repeatedly hitting you in the face to wake up.

 

Body locked with fear, Donghae is at the mercy of the thing that is on top of his body, its weight insuring that he can’t even move if the fear were to ever leave him.

 

Donghae can’t stop looking into the whiteness where colour should be in someone’s eyes, he can’t help but gag on the stench of the monster’s breath as its tough hand keep prodding at his cheek as if it’s studying him.

 

“Soft,” the thing whispers giddily, the pinches turning painful as it smiles down at him.

 

Donghae feels wetness pool in his pyjama bottoms, causing the thing to sniff suddenly, making him cringe and his face burn from shame.

 

“Go away,” Donghae whispers to it pleadingly, hands clenched tightly at his sides as he closes his eyes to escape the scary ones of the monster.

 

“But this is fun,” the thing tells him just as it backhands him harshly, causing Donghae to cry out from shock and pain as the thing begins to giggle.

 

Donghae’s body starts to thrash at the threat of danger, and the monster on top of him lets out a snarl that will linger, not just in his dreams, but also his memories as it fights to stay on top.

 

Donghae is getting more desperate and terrified as he struggles to remove the monster, his cries and screams for help beginning to hurt his throat.

 

The world suddenly shifts and Donghae screams as he falls off his bed, and the thing screams with him just as the door to his room is slammed open and his bedroom light is blinding him.

 

The room goes silent as Donghae struggles to blink past the blindness of having the light being turned on so suddenly, and once he’s able to see properly, he sees the exasperated expressions of his parents.

 

“Not again, Donghae,” his father sighs.

 

In the past, Donghae would try to get his mother to see the monster lurking in the corner with a twisted smile on its face, but now he knows not to bother.

 

They will never see what he sees, and as his mother complains about having a son who wets the bed at his age, Donghae wraps his arms around his knees and closes his eyes as he listens to the fading laughter of the monster that disappears from his room.

 

“Leave the boy alone, you know he suffers from nightmares,” someone scolds.

 

The sound of his grandmother scolding his parents is a gentle reminder that there is at least someone on his side, and as he lifts his head to look up at her, he takes her hand and allows the older woman to usher him away from the room that he fears every night.

 

“Why can’t they see them? Why is it always me and never my brother?” he asks her as he hands her his sodden pyjama pants, and quickly washes himself with the wet towel she hands him.

 

“It’s just one of those things, Donghae.” She smiles down at him, but he knows from the way her eyes don’t match her smile that she is keeping something from him.

 

Donghae knows the look of sadness too well, and it’s because of that that he doesn’t ask her any more questions, but follows the routine that he’s been following for the past few years.

 

The only change of the routine comes the following morning when his grandmother demands for him to change rooms with her.

 

Maybe it’s the knowledge that the room is his grandmothers and he feels the most secure with her, that when it comes to the night time, he isn’t plagued by monsters.

 

For the first time in years, he sleeps all night with no sign of any nightmares coming for him.

 

 

 

_ Fifteen years old _

 

 

This isn’t meant to happen. It’s been five years. This was supposed to end.

 

“Found you.”

 

Donghae stares up at the familiar white eyes that used to plague him when he was a child, and feels the old fear sink its teeth into his muscles.

 

The soft breathing of his sleeping friend lying next to him is another factor of why he is frozen stiff with a monster from his childhood sitting on his stomach.

 

“You’re not real.” Donghae whispers to it, determined not to let an old fear win control over him again.

 

“Oh, I’m very real, Donghae.” The thing giggles, and Donghae glances frantically at his friend to see if the sound would wake him, and sighing in relief when he continues to sleep soundly.

 

“No, you’re not,” he argues, anger fuelling his tone. “You’re just something I feared as a child, but I’m not a child no more.”

 

“Indeed, you’re not a child,” the thing agrees with him, and glances over its shoulder before returning to give him a smile that sends Donghae insides tightening.

 

“And that means I can’t torment you; but he surely can.”

 

Donghae follows the direction the thing is pointing in, and something inside of Donghae clicks and his mind is suddenly flooded with memories of dreams of a tall thin male shrouded in darkness, with only his bright red eyes and white razor sharp teeth being noticeable as it comes for Donghae to kill him.

 

Donghae expects for it to go like it does in his dreams as a child, but nothing happens.

 

The male just stands next to his friend’s bed, staring down at him. The outline of his body was hard to figure out due to the darkness covering him, and the darkness in the room.

 

“Who are you?” Donghae forgets to whisper, and he feels his friend stir because of it.

 

“Donghae?” his friend groans sleepily, and as Donghae glances at him, the weight on his body vanishes, and as he snaps to look back at the male, he finds nothing there.

 

“What’s wrong?” his friend groans as he rolls over to look at him.

 

“Nothing,” Donghae lies, eyes slowly checking ever inch of the bedroom before curling up on his side and praying for his body to follow his friend who had already returned to sleeping.

 

Though he knows nothing is in the room, he can still feel something watching him as he forces himself to go to sleep, using the lull of his friend’s breathing to help him.

 

Come the next morning, his slightly grouchy friend asks him whom he was speaking to last night, and Donghae struggles to remember why he woke up.

 

All he can remember is the feeling of being watched.

 

 

 

_ Twenty years old _

His grandmother is dying.

 

Donghae sits beside the frail old woman’s bed, hand clasped gently in hers as she sleeps.

 

She had kept it from them that she hadn’t been feeling well. She kept it hidden that she had cancer. She kept it hidden until she no longer could. She kept the entire family in the dark as a much deadlier form of darkness began to take hold of her body and draining her.

 

His mother was distraught, refusing to believe that her mother was dying and that they had very little time with her. His father was trying to be strong, but even Donghae could see that the male was struggling to accept that his mother-in-law had hid something like this from them. Donghae’s brother was asleep on the other side of the room curled up into a chair, his job of making sure that Donghae was okay was a constant reminder, and he turned his attention back to the sleeping woman.

 

Donghae was strangely feeling numb. He hadn’t cried or yelled like his parents had when the doctor told them about his grandmother’s cancer. He hadn’t behaved how they had expected, considering that he was the closet to her. He just never spoke. He hasn’t spoken in days, only nodding and humming if someone spoke or asked him something.

 

Donghae didn’t even know why he wasn’t speaking, just knowing that he physically can’t right now.

 

Sighing very quietly, Donghae rested his head beside his and his grandmother’s hand.

 

He watched the beats of his grandmother’s heart on the monitor, listening to the sucking noise and click of the oxygen machine working. He briefly lifted his head to make sure that the mask over his grandmother’s face hadn’t moved, before dropping gently back down onto the bed when he was reassured it hadn’t.

 

He continued to watch and listen, until he began to feel his eyelids slowly drop with sleep tugging gently at his body.

 

“Donghae.”

 

He jolted awake at the voice of his grandmother, head rising too fast and causing the room to spin as he registered the soft, stroking on the back of his hand.

 

His grandmother smiled at him, and Donghae noticed the missing oxygen mask and began to frantically look for it, only for her to tell him to stop.

 

“Why?” he asked, eyes widening with surprise that he actually spoke.

 

“Because I don’t need it anymore,” she reassured him softly, and before Donghae could question what she meant, the older female tugged him closer to her for a hug.

 

“I’m sorry that this is happening to you.” She whispered sadly into his ear, and he tensed at her words and her tightening grip on him.

 

“Nothing is happening to me, grandmother.” He told her with puzzlement lacing his tone.

 

“Not yet,” she sighed. “But it will, and for that, I’m sorry.”

 

Deciding that his grandmother was under the influence of the pain medication, Donghae forced himself to keep quiet and allowed her to continue whispering to him.

 

“Your heart is pure and kind. I always said to your mother that you will be the one to attract the darkness.” She laughed without humour, and Donghae pulled back so that he could stare into her clear and lucid eyes.

 

“Grandmother?” he whispered softly as he saw no signs of her medication influencing her words, the worry and confusion he had briefly shut away came back as his grandmother grasped his cheeks.

 

“I know this, because my own grandmother told my mother when I was just a child.” She explained. “She said that I was pure, and that I would attract the darkness that lingers around our family.”

 

His grandmother’s hand held him securely, and Donghae’s heart began to race at the trail of tears that began to fall from his grandmother’s soft brown eyes.

 

“I’m not dying from cancer, Donghae. I’m dying from the darkness.”

 

“You’re making no sense, grandmother.” Donghae whined helplessly as his grandmother’s tears came faster, her eyes slipping shut as she pressed her forehead against his.

 

“Don’t trust him, Donghae.” His grandmother’s sudden harsh tone stunned Donghae, and he hissed in pain as her grip on his cheeks turned painful, his own hands coming up to help loosen the sudden painful grip as he began to squirm with discomfort.

 

“Who?” he asked as he fought to relax his grandmother’s grip, freezing when his grandmother opened her eyes to stare at him with a look devoid of emotion.

 

“He’s been waiting for you since you were born.” She told him. “It’ll only be a matter of time before the darkness comes for you too.”

 

Donghae broke free from his grandmother’s grip, staring in horror at her black eyes that used to be a soft shade of brown.

 

Donghae was unable to move or think as he witnessed the paling of his grandmother’s skin, her face becoming thinner and sunken with every passing second.

 

Her hands fell limply to her sides, her chest no longer rising, but her eyes remained locked with Donghae’s just as one last lone tear fell from the pools of black.

 

“Donghae!”

 

Jerking at the call of his name, Donghae blinked and rushed to stand as the wail of his grandmother’s heart monitor alerted that her heart had stopped.

 

His brother dragged him back so that he was out of the way as the nurses and doctor rushed to bring his grandmother back.

 

Donghae shook his head in confusion and denial. He had just spoken with her! They had hugged and she had spoken to him!

 

Donghae’s whole body turned cold as he watched them work to make her heart beat again.

 

He had been dreaming. His grandmother never spoke to him. It had all been a dream.

 

The minutes ticked by with Donghae and his brother watching the nurses and doctor become less frantic and more resigned when it became clear that she wasn’t coming back.

 

His brother held him tighter, his body shaking with repressing sobs as the doctor pulled away and looked at his watch.

 

“Time of death....”

 

_“I’m not dying from cancer, Donghae. I’m dying from the darkness.”_

 

Donghae’s brother cried out from shock, the sound of it echoing as Donghae’s own world turned dark as he fainted in his brother’s arms.

 

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since his grandmother’s death and funeral. His mother was still trapped in her grief, his dad working more, and his brother was enlisting in the army to escape it all.

 

Donghae sat in the room that used to be his grandmother’s before it became his, gazing down at the letter that was in her will for him.

 

The writing on the envelope read:

_Only read this when you are ready to accept the truth._

Donghae turned it over and paused as his fingernail slipped under the edge of the envelope flap.

 

Did he actually believe that his grandmother had died from something other than the cancer that the doctors confirmed she had?

 

Did he believe her dying words that he was next to face whatever this darkness is?

 

Did he believe in her to rip this envelope open and see what his grandmother had written?

 

Donghae hid the letter inside his desk drawer.

 

 

 

_ Twenty three years old _

 

 

Donghae can’t handle the dreams any longer. For the past year he’s been plagued by memories of dreams he had when he was a child, having them manifest into his dreams once again.

 

Only now they were more morbid and terrifying. They all had the same ending with the dark form with blazing red eyes and razor sharp teeth coming and killing him.

 

He lives alone now, so that makes it worse. He’s constantly looking over his shoulder once night comes and casts shadows in his small apartment. Bumps and noises in the night terrify him and keep him awake.

 

He’s become the child he had been once; only this time he doesn’t have the comfort of his grandmother to chase away the nightmares.

 

His doctor has referred him to a therapist under the suggestion that maybe there is something in his mind that is causing these nightmares.

 

Donghae reluctantly agrees, and an appointment has been made for him to see the shrink.

 

He doesn’t think the shrink can help him, since he himself hasn’t got a clue why he has these dreams.

 

But he goes to the appointment, and finds himself surprised at meeting his therapist.

 

“It says in the notes that your doctor sent that you’ve been suffering from mild insomnia caused from a fear of sleeping?” the male asks as he glances down at his notes his hands.

 

Donghae feels his cheeks heat at how ridiculous it sounds, but nods anyway.

 

“And how long have you been experiencing these dreams?” the male continues to ask as he flicks through his thin file.

 

“How did you know it’s about my dreams?” Donghae asks, and blushes when the male waves his file pointedly and answers the male. “I used to have them as a child, but they stopped for awhile.”

 

His therapist hums whilst nodding. “Any particular reason for why they stopped?”

 

Donghae paused before he answered, frowning slightly at how easy it felt to talk about these things with this stranger when it was hard to explain to his doctor.

 

The therapist noticed his pause and met his eyes, causing Donghae to helplessly stare back at the handsome face.

 

“Anything you say here will never leave this room, nor will I judge you. That’s not the type of person I am. I respect my patients and wish nothing more to help them,” his therapist – no, _Kyuhyun_ , reassured him.

 

Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat, Donghae sighed and broke the eye contact with Kyuhyun.

 

“They stopped when my grandmother changed rooms with me.” He shyly admitted, glancing at Kyuhyun’s hand as he wrote down what he had said.

 

“Was your grandmother someone who you felt close and secure with?” Kyuhyun questioned as he continued to take notes.

 

Donghae felt the lump in his throat swell and he forced his vocal cords to work.

 

“She was the only one who believed me when I had the nightmares.” He answered. His voice no louder than a whisper, and he gripped his knees tightly to curb the emotion that was threatening to suffocate him.

 

He heard the sound of Kyuhyun’s pen stop, and he glanced up to see the male staring at him with understanding.

 

“How long has it been since she passed away?” he gently asked, and Donghae bit his lip as he mumbled, “three years.”

 

The scratching of Kyuhyun’s pen began again, and Donghae willed himself to retreat away from the thoughts of his grandmother.

 

“Let’s begin by you telling me about your grandmother.”

 

Donghae stared at the male in shock, and Kyuhyun gave him an encouraging look.

 

“It’ll help you to talk about her, Donghae.”

 

And just like that, Donghae found his lips parting and him talking about his grandmother for the first time in three years.

 

By the end of the session, Donghae felt tired from the crying he had done whilst talking about his grandmother, but he also felt light.

 

He slept peacefully that night.

 

 

 

Through the months that have passed, Donghae looks forward to his sessions with Kyuhyun. He finds the male’s presence to be relaxing and encouraging when he freezes up on the topics of what he’s dreamed about lately.

 

The first few sessions after the discussion of his grandmother were hard. He would dream about the dreams he had told Kyuhyun, fearing them until Kyuhyun taught him that by continually fearing theses dreams, he’s never going to forget them.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun helped him understand his dreams and what the cause behind them may mean.

 

As they worked through them, Donghae could feel his fear over his subconscious loosen, and he gradually became used to sleeping without fearing that a terrifying nightmare will come.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing that changed.

 

Donghae’s dreams began to feature a certain male, and his heart has now taken upon itself to get ridiculously excited every time he has an appointment with Kyuhyun.

 

He’s developed a crush on his therapist.

 

 

 

“Would you like to have a drink tonight?” Kyuhyun asks as Donghae readies himself to leave.

 

Frozen with surprise, all Donghae can do is gape at the tall male who is putting his file away.

 

“Isn’t there a rule that says you can’t date patients?” Donghae splutters, groaning inwardly at the reply he didn’t mean to give.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs his shoulders and flicks his head so that his brown hair isn’t threatening his vision.

 

“Is that a no?” he asks and glances up at Donghae with disappointment dimming the light in his brown eyes.

 

“No!” Donghae shook his head rapidly. “I just thought that it was something you can’t do.”

 

 The disappointment vanishes, and amusement slips into the male’s expression.

 

“There’s nothing that I can’t do.” He tells Donghae with a playful smile, and Donghae swallows nervously as the male tells him where to meet him later tonight.

 

Walking out of Kyuhyun’s office, Donghae couldn’t stop the nervous and excited tingling inside his stomach and throughout his body.

 

 

 

“Relax, Donghae.” Kyuhyun chuckled as he placed the drinks he had just bought in front of them.

 

Taking the drink offered to him, Donghae thanked the male and took a quick sip from it to calm his nerves.

 

He has never felt this nervous around the other male, and it was blatantly showing, judging from the reassuring smiles Kyuhyun was sending him.

 

“I’d like to leave my job role behind for today, but if you don’t stop looking like you’re going to run or faint, then you’ll be forcing me to demand what’s playing on your mind.” Kyuhyun teased, and Donghae blushed and apologised.

 

“It’s just strange to be having drinks with my therapist,” he half lied, shoving his crush aside to concentrate on the opportunity to become closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Then let’s forget about my job and focus on who I am outside of work!” Kyuhyun suggested enthusiastically, and Donghae laughed at the male’s apparent show to relax him.

 

“Let’s start by sharing ages, since I know yours, I bet you’re curious about mine.” Kyuhyun started, and Donghae nodded as he took another drink of his beer.

 

Kyuhyun smiled, causing his eyes to light up with the mischievousness that was in his grin. “I’m two years younger than you.”

 

“How are you a therapist?!” Donghae demanded as he almost choked on his drink.

 

“I was born a genius.” Kyuhyun teased, though Donghae has a sense that he was telling the truth but glossing over the details. “I skipped a few years and was fortunate to find a university willing to admit someone young.”

 

“And here I thought stuff liked that only happened in movies,” Donghae joked, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at him as he took a sip of the wine he’d bought.

 

“So, shouldn’t you refer to me as hyung?” Donghae pondered, and Kyuhyun took his time to swallow and set the glass back onto the table.

 

“But that means you’re placing me in a circle that is for friends and family.” Kyuhyun told him thoughtfully, and Donghae’s face burned with embarrassment at misunderstanding the male’s intentions of forming a friendship.

 

Before he could apologise, Kyuhyun continued. “I asked you out - not to become your friend, but to see if what I’ve been seeing from you is true.”

 

Donghae’s heart began to race as Kyuhyun’s hand left his wine glass to brush his fingers over the back of Donghae’s hand that was tightly holding his own drink.

 

“Because what I’m seeing in your eyes is exactly how I’ve been feeling for the past few months,” he whispered just loud enough for Donghae to hear, but not for their neighbours sitting behind them.

 

“And that is?” Donghae whispered back, eyes locked on the way that Kyuhyun was watching his fingers trail over Donghae’s skin.

 

“Attraction, butterflies,” Kyuhyun softly began to list. “Worry when I see you struggling with your troubles, and the urge to touch or speak frankly with you grows stronger every time I catch you looking at me and blushing.”

 

Donghae swallows nervously as anticipation rushes through his body as Kyuhyun pulled his hand free and laced their fingers together, his eyes looking up to meet Donghae’s.

 

“Is that okay with you?” he asked, and Donghae nodded, causing Kyuhyun to tighten his grip on his hand.

 

“Don’t worry about my job.” Kyuhyun reassured him, once again stunning Donghae at how easy he can read him. “I’m my own boss, and as long as it doesn’t affect your progress, then I don’t see why we can’t date.”

 

“I’m not an easy person to date,” Donghae shyly told him, and Kyuhyun sent him a chastising look.

 

“Dating shouldn’t be easy. It should have its own trials and errors as we both learn and help each other.” Kyuhyun’s feet locked around his own and pulled him closer without the table toppling over, startling Donghae at the male’s boldness.

 

“I fell for you whilst knowing your deepest worries and fears.” Kyuhyun reminded him firmly, his thumb stroking the back of Donghae’s hand soothingly.

 

“I know but-”

 

“-All you have to do is trust me.” Kyuhyun cut Donghae off, and if he could, he would have melted in his chair at the younger male’s pleading and tender look.

 

_“Don’t trust him, Donghae.”_

 

Donghae stiffened at the memory of his grandmother’s dying words, and chastised himself for even placing that memory with Kyuhyun’s confession.

 

Shoving that memory back into a box at the back of his mind, Donghae placed his other hand over his and Kyuhyun’s and smiled.

 

“I trust you.”

 

 

 

That night, Donghae dreamt of the dark form with blazing red eyes and razor teeth killing Kyuhyun instead of him.

 

 

 

“So, how long have you been dreaming about this darkness killing me?” Kyuhyun asked from beside him, the hand that was stroking soothingly through Donghae’s hair not even faltering at the topic of today’s session.

 

“A few weeks,” Donghae admitted guiltily.

 

“Ah, so you’re already holding back things from me.” Kyuhyun sighed, and Donghae glanced at his boyfriend with worry.

 

“I was scared at how you’d react.” He defended himself, but Kyuhyun gave him a stern look.

 

“When have you ever seen me react badly to whatever you tell me?” he questioned, and Donghae bit his lip and dropped his eyes, “exactly, you haven’t, and you won’t.”

 

“So what should I do then?” he asked, and Kyuhyun hummed as he thought of what to say.

 

“Keep a diary of what you remember from them.” He suggests. “That way we can see if there are any similarities other than me dying. You could be missing something that’s important to your subconscious.”

 

Donghae does as he’s advised. He quickly jots down everything he remembers when he wakes up. He doesn’t notice anything at first, until one night after he’s finished jotting down his recent nightmare massacre.

 

Every time Kyuhyun dies, he’s always holding something in his hands that Donghae has never been able to see properly.

 

Until his recent nightmare, it allows him a glimpse of an aged envelope tightly clasped in Kyuhyun’s hand as he burns alive, taking away Kyuhyun and the envelope to the sound of Kyuhyun’s screams.

 

Donghae doesn’t tell Kyuhyun straight away about this new change in his dreams. He instead monitors the dreams to make sure that the new change isn’t a onetime thing.

 

By the fifth nightmare, Donghae is driving home to his parents’ house.

 

 

_Only read this when you are ready to accept the truth._

 

 

Donghae bites his nails as he stares down at the slightly crinkled envelope that his grandmother had left him three years ago.

 

He was sure this is what he’s been seeing in his dreams, and it makes sense that his subconscious wants to know what his grandmother wants him to know.

 

But does he himself want to know?

 

Donghae has been replaying that moment with his grandmother a dozen times over the past few days. Replaying the moment she changed in front of him as she died in his ‘dream’ only for him to wake up to find her dead. Her claims of the darkness killing her and not the cancer that was in her body also played heavily on his mind, and had him wondering if maybe this was all just a messed up fantasy that his grandmother had imagined in her old age.

 

But that doesn’t explain the monsters that used to torment him when he was a kid.

 

The monsters that felt so real that he still fears them today. It doesn’t explain that his dreams have only come back after leaving him alone for seven years.

 

He doesn’t want to admit that the death of his grandmother has anything to do with bringing back the dreams.

 

 

_Only read this when you are ready to accept the truth._

 

 

Even if he isn’t ready, he needs to know.

 

He opens up the envelope and begins to read the letter.

 

About halfway through, the tears come and he’s gripping the vulnerable letter like it’ll disappear from his sight.

 

 

_The red eyes that you have seen in your dreams as a child, they belong to the darkness that hunts our family. I refer to the creature as ‘the darkness’ because it’s always changing shape and manifesting as something new every time our family encounters it._

_Currently, it’s manifesting as a tall thin male with short brown hair and the softest, tender brown eyes. But nothing will change the truth behind its masked eyes._

_The nightmares you experience are the darkness’s way of breaching your mind and playing with you. The monsters you saw as a child? They are his play things. But they only work on children and teenagers. At the age of fifteen, they can no longer approach you._

_But once you turn fifteen, you become the darkness’s personal play thing._

 

 

His grandmother had been telling the truth.

_You will remember that for a time your nightmares stopped, right? That’s because I willingly allowed it entrance into my life, and made a deal that if it would leave you alone until my heart no longer beats, then it could have me in the end._

 

 

She had died from the darkness.

 

 

_I don’t regret my decision either._

 

 

She died because of him.

 

 

_He’ll come for you soon, Donghae. I’m sorry that I was unable to stop it, but this....demon (this is the only way I can describe him, Donghae) hungers for that pureness and innocence that I mentioned earlier in this letter._

_Your dreams will start again, but brave through them. I did. It’s only him trying to worm his way in and leech off your fear and to taint you and make you insane._

_I can’t tell you how or when he will, but please do as have said in this letter to help you recognise some signs he’s near you._

_You can’t trust anyone, Donghae, especially him._

_I don’t want you to become lost too._

 

 

 

Kyuhyun glanced up at him, his eyes a mix of emotions as Donghae paced his apartment floor.

 

“For once, I’m speechless, Hae.” Kyuhyun admitted, and Donghae could see how uneasy it made his boyfriend feel.

 

“Me too,” he whispered, his nails once again being gnawed at as he tried to make sense of the whole thing.

 

“Stop that,” Kyuhyun chastised softly as he got off the sofa to stop him from pacing and chewing on his nails.

 

“At least this somewhat explains things,” he began, before pausing to judge Donghae’s expression, “that’s if you believe it?”

 

“It would be easier to accept it, if it didn’t sound so farfetched.” Donghae shared, and welcomed the comforting hug from Kyuhyun, relaxing into the taller male’s hold.

 

“I think we just need to leave it alone for today. You’ve had a pretty emotional time lately, and I don’t want this to knock you down.” Kyuhyun sighed as he pressed a soothing kiss to his temple, and Donghae’s eyes slipped shut as he embraced the comfort the younger male was giving him.

 

Maybe he was too relaxed, because suddenly he was falling and Kyuhyun was yelping his name as he tried to prevent him from slipping to the ground.

 

He opened his eyes to see that Kyuhyun and his apartment was swimming and causing him to feel sick as another wave of lethargic swept through him, causing Kyuhyun to grunt as they both fell with Kyuhyun’s knees cushioning their impact.

 

“What’s wrong?!” Kyuhyun frantically asked. His panic causing his eyes to tear up as Donghae fought to keep his eyes open.

 

“Maybe today was too much,” he slurred with drowsiness.

 

He didn’t hear or see Kyuhyun’s response, because his body shut down into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

_Lost and deceived._

_I have you exactly where I want you._

 

 

 

It took awhile for Donghae to remember where he was and why he was in his bed with Kyuhyun.

 

Once his heart rate returned to normal, he lifted his hand to trace his fingers lightly over Kyuhyun’s sleeping face.

 

But upon touching Kyuhyun’s skin, terror raced through his veins like ice as he felt how cold Kyuhyun’s skin was.

 

Leaning to rest on his elbow, Donghae yanked the blanket off them both, and stared in horror as he failed to see Kyuhyun’s chest move when he should be breathing.

 

“Don’t freak out.”

 

Donghae spun to look behind him at the sound of Kyuhyun’s voice, only to have his body lockdown with fear as he locked eyes with the red eyes from his dreams.

 

The thing that his grandmother had told him about, the thing that has plagued his dreams since he was a child was standing beside the bed, watching him.

 

Similar to how it did when he was fifteen years old.

 

 “Kyuhyun?” Donghae demanded in confusion, since the body beside his was clearly Kyuhyun, yet this black form held his voice.

 

“You want Kyuhyun?” the thing questioned, the voice identical to Kyuhyun’s, that it scared him and had him shaking with denial as it came closer to him.

 

The red eyes vanished, and in their place were the eyes that Donghae had fallen for.

 

Donghae’s scream hurt his ears and throat as Kyuhyun manifested in front of him.

 

“No!” he begged as tears burned his eyes, and he jerked away from Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

“You still refuse to believe my existence?” Kyuhyun murmured softly, and Donghae scrambled over the body next to him to escape.

 

“Is he real?” Donghae demanded as he pointed to Kyuhyun’s body that lay on the bed.

 

The answer came in the form of watching Kyuhyun’s body on the bed disappear as the standing Kyuhyun walked around it to reach him.

 

“A few years ago he was real, but now?” Kyuhyun shook his head, and Donghae had to remind himself to stop thinking of Kyuhyun in relation to this thing.

 

Then the penny dropped as he only understood Kyuhyun’s words a few seconds too late.

 

“He’s dead?” Donghae whispered as a tidal wave of grief, horror, and revulsion swept through him.

 

“Technically, but yet you see his body standing right in front of you.” Kyuhyun – _the thing_ , told him.

 

“None of this makes sense!” Donghae cried out, and jerked back violently when Kyuhyun rushed to cage him against the wall.

 

“It does if you accept the truth that has been slapping you in the face!” Kyuhyun growled, and Donghae whimpered in fear at the unfamiliar sound coming from his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Only he wasn’t his boyfriend. He wasn’t even alive. All of this had been one huge lie.

 

“What do you want?” Donghae sobbed, shoulders slumping in defeat as he lost the will to even deny anything anymore.

 

“What any creature of Hell wants,” Kyuhyun whispered darkly as he brushed back Donghae’s hair from hiding his face.

 

“Hurt people?” Donghae whimpered, and flinched as Kyuhyun’s familiar touch caused his skin to prickle.

 

“Nope,” Kyuhyun chuckled huskily, and he leant close to Donghae’s ear. “I want your pure, little soul.”

 

Donghae would have fallen if Kyuhyun’s body wasn’t pressing against him.

 

“And do you know what, Donghae?” Kyuhyun continued to whisper to him, his voice turning sultry as he cradled Donghae’s head so that he could brush his lips over his nose.

 

“What?” Donghae trembled as he asked, eyes refusing to meet Kyuhyun’s.

 

“You’ll give it, because there is no escaping me.”

 

Donghae’s distraught sob was caught by Kyuhyun’s lips, and he screamed against the lips as Kyuhyun pushed him hard against the bedroom wall.

 

“Shall I take you to them?” Kyuhyun purred against his lips, and Donghae fought and cried as he felt hands clutch his waist possessively.

 

“Shall I take you to your grandmother and your precious Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun – _the thing,_ continued to speak, and Donghae cried loudly as he felt a sharp pain race up his spine, causing him to strain against Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“It’s a shame that your grandmother kept me away from you for all of these years.” Kyuhyun whispered softly. “But she made an interesting deal. Her life shortened and her soul mine in exchange for you to grow up and live normally.” Kyuhyun told him as he pecked at Donghae’s lips, the pain continuing to burn through him.

 

“I actually thought your family had stopped producing pure souls like you, but then you were born, and it once again drew me to your family.”

 

“Why my family?” Donghae gritted out through the pain.

 

Kyuhyun grinned down at him, brown eyes disappearing so that its true eyes could stare down at him.

 

“Why do humans wish to interact with the otherworld, and yet fear us when we demand something in return?” Kyuhyun asked him, and Donghae moaned as the pain crept into his chest cavity, making it hard for him to breathe.

 

“Your family is now free.” Kyuhyun sighed with disappointment, and he clutched at Donghae tighter as he began to slip again. “You are the last one that I can claim.”

 

“But why did you kill Kyuhyun?” Donghae demanded and coughed as he struggled to remain conscious.

 

“I didn’t kill him. Nature did that for me.”

 

Kyuhyun picked him up, and Donghae was helpless to do anything as he was placed back onto the bed.

 

“I just happened to be in the area when he was dying in a car accident.” He told Donghae. “His soul called out to me, and I had to have it before any other lowlife demon could catch it.”

 

Relief flooded through his system to know that the boy whom he had fallen for hadn’t died by this demon currently holding him.

 

“What about my family?” Donghae wheezed as his body steadily became numb and heavy.

 

Kyuhyun pressed a kiss to his temple, making Donghae remember the kiss he had been given earlier from the demon.

 

It made him weep even more.

 

“They will know by my mark that I’ve taken you, and that their debt has been paid. But to make it legit, I’m going to slit your wrists.”

 

Kyuhyun’s body vanished, only to reappear a few seconds later with a knife.

 

Donghae didn’t even flinch at the sight of it. It’s not like he’ll feel it. His body was already consumed with pain.

 

“Anymore questions?” Kyuhyun asked as Donghae felt the deep slice of the knife cutting through his skin on his right wrist.

 

“Stop using his body,” he whispered, eyes slipping shut, his breathing slowing as another cut was made to his other wrist.

 

“You mean his soul.” A deep, gruff chuckle came, and Donghae forced his eyes open one last time to see the darkness with red blazing teeth and white razor teeth smiling down at him.

 

“I’ll see you in hell, Donghae.”

 

Donghae closed his eyes as his body burned and prickled with fire and pain, the image of the demon lingering behind his eyes as it stole his soul.

 

 

 

_Open your eyes._

_You’re nothing but a memory._

_A memory that I’ll forever hold._

_It’s time for you to say hello._

_Welcome to a place named, Satan’s home._

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Kyuhyun’s soul was used to help trap Donghae. The idea was that your soul is a costume that only demons can collect and wear. Every ‘costume’ means the demon has full reign of memories and the ability to wear the body. This allowed the demon to lie and use its manipulative nature to ensure that Kyuhyun’s fake job was never questioned.


End file.
